


Stupid Sexy Thieves

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry has his first encounter with partners Cold and Heat Wave. It doesn't go according to plan, but just maybe, it'll lead to something more interesting.





	Stupid Sexy Thieves

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory waited in the center of the street. They could easily see the police blockades at either end. It was amusing to both of them the way the police were handling them like a true threat. No longer were they just highly successful thieves. With these weapons they were real supervillains. Now, they were just waiting on the man who would be their nemesis, the Flash. The air around them became energized, electric, and they shared a quick grin. A second later the red-leather-clad speedster was standing half a block away from them. Len reached up and tugged down his goggles while Mick pushed his up over his brow. They wanted to get an unimpeded view of the hero before they began their dance. 

Len grinned as they walked closer to the Flash. “The Scarlet Speedster. Any preference on how you’d like to die? The flame or the frost?” he asked, his tone a cruel drawl.

Mick snorted under his breath at his partner’s theatrics as they took several steps forward. After a few seconds of silence he realized the Flash hadn’t moved or responded. He tilted his head slightly and studied the hero closer. After a couple more seconds he glanced at Len and saw he was just as confused. The Flash moved a step closer, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men. They could see the way he swallowed, as if nervous. It made Len’s gut tighten, in a good way. He loved being feared. Len fingered the trigger on his gun with a wide smirk. “Not in the mood for chitchat?” he quipped.

“Good lord, you’re gorgeous,” the Flash mumbled, his eyes sweeping over Mick.

Wait. What? Mick’s jaw fell open when he realized the hero was looking at him. 

Len made some sort of choking noise. “Cute,” Len drawled, finally.

The Flash’s attention drifted to Len. He seemed a bit discombobulated. “I know, right?” the hero whined. “How is that fair? It’s distracting! I mean, shouldn’t there some sort of rule that, in order to be a villain, you can’t be handsome? James Bond villains aren’t cute! Well, except Sean Bean, but he’s the exception! Batman’s villains don’t have chocolate eyes and a chiseled jaw! How fair is it that you look so sexy in a freaking Eskimo costume or that he can make a fireman jacket look hot?!”

The Flash groaned and ran a hand down his face. “I bet the Hood doesn’t have this problem,” he growled. “How am I supposed to concentrate on taking someone down when I’m picturing them naked???”

Len seemed to be having some sort of spasm, his jaw now dropping as he stared at the Flash. Mick couldn’t help feeling pretty damn good about the compliments. It wasn’t often he was the subject of that much admiration. Most people found him too scary.

“What?” asked the Flash petulantly, one hand going up to cup his right ear. Len and Mick suspected there was some sort of communication device embedded in the cowl. The hero groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yes, bad guys! I know! But, dammit, they’re hot! If you could see them… Alright! Of course _you_ don’t see it, _you’re_ straight!” The Flash whispered with annoyance. After a second his eyes closed and he nodded. “Yes. Fine! I get it! Geeze!”

A sudden burst of wind and lightning surrounded the thieves. Len and Mick swayed dizzily. They were shocked to find themselves in the back of a police car, handcuffed to the door handles. They both looked to the left to find the hero standing beside the car, arms crossed and expression annoyed. 

“Yes, Wells, they’re captured. Happy now?” he snapped. He reached up with one hand and tapped the side of his cowl and sighed. His eyes roamed over the two men for a second and he groaned as if in pain as he turned to walk away. “Stupid sexy villains with their stupid sexy faces,” he muttered to himself. “I so need to get laid.”

All around the cruiser the police scrambled to take down the barricades, while one officer stored away the cold and heat guns. Two officers jumped into the front of the car and glared back at Len and Mick before starting the engine and driving toward the precinct. It didn’t take long for them to be booked and placed in a holding cell.

Mick looked at Len and raised one eyebrow. “That didn’t go as planned,” he grumbled. “Thought you said we were going to have some fun. This whole thing was a bust. And I lost my new gun!”

Len rolled his eyes before slowly smirking. “True,” he replied, “but it wasn’t a complete loss.”

“How ya figure?” Mick asked.

Len’s smirk widened into a full blown smile. “Well, we have discussed finding a third before...”

Mick slowly grinned, his blood heating up at the possibility. “You think we can lure him in?”

Len shrugged confidently. “You heard him. He needs to get laid. It’s practically our civic duty to make sure a nice ass like that gets some attention.”

“What’s the plan?” the pyromaniac asked.

“Simple. First, we find out his name. Second, we find out his address. Then, we seduce him.”

Mick grinned. “I like it. Simple is good.”

Len nodded. “Get some rest. Lisa will spring us soon.”

They both stretched out on the cell cots and closed their eyes. After a few minutes Mick cleared his throat. “This don’t mean we’re goin’ straight, right?”

“Mick,” Len drawled, his voice barely containing his laughter, “you and I have never been ‘straight’. And no. We’re still thieves. We’re just thieves with a penchant for heroes in tight red leather.”

“Good,” Mick mumbled, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Len paused, his beer halfway to his lips, eyes drawn to the young man who had just entered Saints and Sinners and was walking toward the bar. He’d know that ass anywhere! What the hell was the Flash doing in a dive like this? He swept his eyes over the younger man carefully, taking in the skin tight jeans and the unbuttoned black and grey flannel shirt over a tight red t-shirt. Even in civilian clothes the hero was delicious looking. And young. Much younger than he had assumed he would be. Was he even legal? Len watched as the bartender asked for ID. The kid pulled out his wallet, showing it without complaint. The bartender nodded and placed a glass on the bar, pouring a healthy shot of tequila into it. 

“Nice,” Mick said appreciatively, sitting back down after a trip to the bathroom. “Rent-boy?”

Len chuckled softly. “Take another look,” he suggested. “Picture him in tight red leather and a cowl.”

Mick’s jaw dropped. “You’re shitting me!” he whispered. For a week they had been discussing various plans on how to discover the identity of the hero, and now the kid had walked right into their favorite bar.

“Rick carded him,” Len said. “He’s at least 21.”

Mick licked his lips before polishing off the last of his beer. “Who’s approaching?”

The master thief studied the kid for a moment. “You. Flash him those chocolate eyes.”

Mick huffed but stood up. “Your puns are shit,” he grumbled before heading toward the bar. Mick walked over and snagged the stool beside the young hero, turning sideways to face him. For about ten seconds the kid ignored him, sipping his drink and texting on his phone.

“So, got a name?” he asked, making an effort to sound charming.

“Not interested,” the kid said without looking up.

Mick’s eyebrows rose and he leaned a bit closer. “You sure about that?”

The kid sighed, eyes still on the phone. “I only came in here because I want a drink and I’m not likely to run into anyone I know. I’m not looking to make friends.”

Mick smirked. “And here I thought you liked my eyes.” 

Finally the kid looked up. For a second he looked annoyed, but then recognition hit him and his eyes widened. “How did you get out?” he demanded. “Um, I mean...have we met?” he asked awkwardly.

Mick grinned. “Nice try,” he chuckled. “That costume don’t hide that body, doll.”

“Neither does yours,” the kid said without thinking. “I mean...um,” his eyes drifted over Mick, and he licked his lips, his pupils expanding with desire.

Pleased, Mick braced an elbow on the bar and laid his other hand on the kid’s thigh, just above the knee. He could feel the way the muscles tightened up. Even better, the kid let out a low needy whine. Shit! When was the last time someone other than Len reacted to him like that? 

“Nonononono,” the kid muttered. “Bad Barry.” He shifted and slipped from the stool quickly. 

“So, you’re name is Barry?” Len purred, stepping up behind the hero. He placed his hands on the younger man’s waist, gripping tightly while nuzzling that long neck. 

Barry tensed, eyes fluttering closed for a second. “Oh god,” he whimpered. 

Mick stood and crowded in close from the front. “You make the prettiest noises,” he teased. “And we haven’t even got you naked. Yet.”

Barry licked his lips and shook his head. “N-naked? Okay, not happening,” he argued, even though his voice was weak. “I’m not sleeping with my enemies.”

Len’s smirk grew and he pressed closer, rotating his hips against Barry’s backside. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

Barry’s reaction was perfect. He shivered and let his head drop back to Len’s shoulder. “Stupid extra sensitivity,” he mumbled to himself. Mick and Len exchanged curious, but pleased looks. “Stupid frickin' libido!”

Suddenly Barry surged forward and kissed Mick desperately. With a growl, Mick lifted him off the floor and walked swiftly toward the back of the bar as Barry’s legs wrapped around his waist. Len pulled open the door leading to the upper floor and locked it behind them before following Mick and Barry up the stairs.

Inside the loft, Mick crossed the floor to the king sized bed and tossed Barry on top of it. Both thieves stood beside the bed and stared down at the younger man with glee. Barry braced himself on his elbows and licked his lips. 

“Okay,” he breathed out. “If we’re doing this, we need a few rules,” he insisted. 

Len tugged off his turtleneck and reached for the waistband of his jeans while Mick unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. “Like what?” he asked, even though he was pretty certain that both of them would probably agree to just about anything at this point.

Barry’s confidence picked up as he watched them hungrily. “I’m up for just about anything, but I have a few preferences. I’m okay with topping on occasion, but I much prefer to bottom. No condoms, no penetration. No freezing me or setting me on fire.” His eyes widened slightly when Len dropped his jeans and he saw Len’s thick erection. “Yeah, no double penetration, either,” he said firmly. 

Mick chuckled, dropping his pants and boxers. “Anything else, dollface?”

Barry scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled off his shirts. “There isn’t much that doesn’t feel good to me, thanks to my powers, but if I say ‘queen’, we stop. Other than that, you can try pretty much whatever you think of.”

Len gripped the back of Barry’s neck and squeezed. “Whatever we think of, hmm?”

Barry nodded, pupils blown with lust. “Tie me up, pin me down, fuck me, bend me in half, make me beg,” he moaned as Mick reached out and pinched his nipple. “Fuck my mouth.”

“Shit,” Len growled, stepping forward and pulling Barry toward his straining cock. He barely noticed Mick crawling onto the bed to wrap himself around Barry’s back. He was too focused on the fiery heat of the speedster’s mouth as it sucked him in. He tangled his fingers in Barry’s hair, and held his head in place as Len gave a short thrust. Barry relaxed his throat immediately, taking Len in all the way to his base.

“Damn!” he exclaimed, meeting Mick’s eyes. “No gag reflex!” he said, continuing the motion.

Mick’s hands pinched and pulled at Barry’s nipples, his lips pressed to the pulse on the side of Barry’s neck. “You heard him, Len. Fuck his mouth.”

Barry’s hands moved to Len’s hips and urged him to move faster. Len tightened his grip on the hair and snapped his hips forward. Barry’s throat shuddered but he didn’t pull away. After several thrusts Len pulled back until only the engorged head was between Barry’s lips. He held it there for a moment before pulling out. 

“I’m tempted to cum in that pretty mouth,” he growled heatedly, “but I have other plans for tonight.”

Mick grinned and pushed Barry to stand up. He reached around and quickly unfastened Barry’s jeans and stripped them down. Len eyed the speedster’s erection greedily. It was long, with an upward curve, thicker at the base. He wrapped his hand around it, just above where Mick was doing the same. In tandem they gave it a few strokes.

“Here’s how we’re going to do this,” Len said firmly. “You’re going to get on the bed, on your knees. I’m going to open you up and then you’re going to ride me,” he ordered. “Once I’ve cum, Mick’s going to take you from behind. You get to choose who makes you cum.”

Barry licked his swollen lips and smirked. “I have practically no refractory period,” he told them. “I can cum for both of you. Several times.”

Mick and Len looked at each other in amazement. “Holy shit, kid,” Mick growled. “We may never let you leave.”

Barry’s smirk grew bigger as he lifted his hands to shoulder height. Suddenly they began to vibrate, blurring around the edges. “I also vibrate,” he purred.

Len jerked Barry to him and shoved his tongue into the hero’s mouth for several seconds before pulling back. “Mick! Grab the condoms,” he rasped lustfully.

* * *

Len dropped back down onto the bed and groaned weakly. He couldn’t remember the last time he expended so much energy. He looked over at his partner, amused but unsurprised by the exhausted look in Mick’s eyes. “Tired?” he asked with a smirk.

Mick turned his head and gave Len a disbelieving look. “Five,” he groaned. “The kid came five times. He squeezed three outta me! I’m 42, Len. A 42 year old man shouldn’t be able to have three orgasms in just one night.”

Len shifted and grimaced at the burning sensation in his thighs. “I feel the same. That thing he does with his fingers… damn.”

Mick hummed in agreement. A few seconds passed before the pyro sighed. “I think he’s ruined us. How do you go back to regular sex after that?”

Len forced himself to shift around until he was pressed into Mick’s side. “You want to keep him.” It wasn’t a question.

“So do you.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re screwed.”

“Absolutely.”

“Now what?”

Len was silent for a long moment. Then he raised his head and kissed Mick tenderly. “Now, we sleep. Later, we plan.”

Mick gave a low rumbling sound as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Len tight. “Sounds good,” he mumbled.

Len tugged the blanket up over them and closed his eyes. He loves Mick. They’ve been partners for almost thirty years. But he can’t deny that they’ve both developed a surprisingly quick affection for Barry. 

It wasn’t even the (mind-blowing, phenomenal, _vibrating_ ) sex that had them wanting to hold tight to the kid. After the first round, they had been relaxing on the bed, trying to catch their breath, when Mick began peppering Barry with questions about his life. Although suspicious at first, Barry slowly began talking about his childhood. 

Len was stunned by how many similarities there were between the three of them. Mothers dead through violent means, a lack of adults who believed in them, few friends. It seemed all three of them knew loneliness intimately. When things began getting a little too emotional for each of them, Barry began kissing down Mick’s chest. By the time he got past the larger man’s navel. Mick was as hard as a rock and eager to be distracted. It didn’t take Len long to get with the program as he watched the speedster blow his partner. When he slid inside the younger man, he felt like this was meant to be, the three of them.

Afterwards there was more cuddling, this time with Len in the middle, Barry curled up against his chest and Mick draped across his back. Barry asked them questions and told them a little about how he got his powers. Somehow that segued into favorite movies and hobbies. Barry liked to bake, much to Mick’s delight. There were few things Mick liked more than fire, and Len and food were two of them. Len was big on reading. They spent almost an hour comparing favorite authors and shows. Barry was a huge nerd, by his own admission. 

_“Wait!” Barry exclaimed, staring at both men with horror. “You’ve never seen Firefly? I’m not sure if it’s legal to have sex with you if you don’t know who River, Malcolm and Wash are.”_

Len had snorted and dove on top of the speedster, sucking several marks along his collarbone. The third round was slower, more intimate. Barry was astride Mick’s hips, facing Len, who was between his partner’s legs. Len pressed passionate kisses to Barry’s neck and jaw as they moved languidly. The sun was peeking through the window, giving everything a soft glow. Len, not usually one for sentiment, found himself wishing they could stay like that forever.

Later, he and Mick watched quietly as Barry dressed. He seemed to hesitate for just a heartbeat before walking out the door. Len’s pretty sure they made a mistake letting him leave.

“Len?”

“Hmm?”

“Did we get his phone number?”

“…shit.”

“Len?”

“What?”

“Did we at least get his last name?”

“FUCK!”


End file.
